Como limpiar una lanzadora
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Aunque lleva ya un tiempo en BajoTerre, es obvio que Eli no conoce aun de todo. Su lanzadora quedo desastrosa luego de un combate, y necesitara ayuda para asearla. ¿Quién se ofrecerá a ayudarle? IMPORTANTE: Lean la nota de abajo.


Todo en el refugio Shane lucia bastane normal. Luego de una pelea con la pandilla Hoola (lei que se escribe asi, corriganme si estoy equivocada), la lanzadora de Eli habia quedado como si la hubiese zambullido en un gran charco de lodo. Eli creia que aquella apariencia era temporal, pero al ver que en un rato seguia de la misma manera, decidio tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se armo de paciencia y una toalla mojada, y fue afuera a ver que se podia hacer. Restrego y enjuago su arma de manera consecutiva por lo menos una hora, pero no dio resultado. Donde fuese que hubiera caido, debio tener un viscoso y pegagoso contenido, imposible de limpiar. Asi que decidio intentar otro metodo.

- Listo Torrente?- la babosa acuatica asintio. Usando una honda, la lanzo apuntando a su lanzadora. Una vez transformada, disparo una gran chorro a presion sobre el artefacto. Eli se acerco ilusionado, creyendo que al fin habia quedado limpia,  
pero para su desilusion, esta seguia igual.- Bien, plan B.

Preparo la siguiente babosa que creia podria servir: Jabonosa. Repitio el mismo metodo de lanzamiento anterior. La babosa introdujo el arma dentro de si y lleno su interior de espuma. Luego, la escupio. Eli se acerco a comprobar el resultado: nada.

Estaba a punto de, ya en un punto de desesperacion, utilizar a Antorcha (la babosa Fraguadora) para derretir el asqueroso material que rodeaba su arma, pero no sabia que alguien habia estado observandolo, y mas aun, filmandolo desde que hacia ya un buen rato.

- Una fraguadora? Es enserio, Eli?- el ojiazul volteo hacia quien le hablaba. Trixie estaba en una esquina con su camara en mano.

- Cuanto tiempo llevas ahi?

-Ehmmm... desde el intento fallido de la babosa torrente.- Eli bajo sus hombros, avergonzado. Aquello no podia ser mas humillante. Riendose un poco, la chica se acerco al Shane.- Intentaste ya con una gelatinosa?

- Disculpa?

-Una babosa gelatinosa, probaste con esa?

-Trix, quiero limpiarla, no ensuciarla mas.- viendo que no creia en lo que le recomendaba, guardo su camara y saco su propia babosa para cargarla en su lanzadora

-Dime, alguna vez has oido la frase "combatir fuego con fuego"?

-Si.

-Bueno, en este caso, tienes que combatir una sustancia desagradable con otra sustancia desagradable.- dijo apuntando al arma sucia. La babosa escupio la mucosa, cubriendola por completo. Eli vio aquello con horror.

- Pero que has hecho?- sin responder, la peliroja metio su mano en aquel revoltijo quimico, para sacar la lanzadora, no presisamente impecable, pero sin la suciedad inicial. En efecto, Eli estaba impresionado.

-Listo.- tomo la lanzadora sin importarle que en lugar de aquel lodo estaba ahora llena de baba. Trixie se disponia a irse,  
pero Eli no planeaba quedarse con la duda.

- Espera! Como... donde aprendiste eso?

-Trucos femeninos. (Asi es, las chicas tambien tenemos nuestra jugadas secretas)

-Ya veo...- se sento en el suelo, tomo la toalla y volvio a restregarla, esta vez para quitar al mucosa. Esta tarea tal vez resultaria mas facil. Hasta que se topo con otro obstaculo...- Y, de por casualidad no sabes como quitar la mucosa?- Trixie se rio y se sento a su lado.

-Solo tienes que restregarla asi...- tomo la toalla y la paso por la parte superior de la lanzadora. Aunque Eli solo sostenia la lanzadora, no podia evitar sonrojarse ante la cercania con la muchacha. Y como si esto no fuera suficiente, parecia tener la cabeza en otro lugar...- Entiendes? Eli? Eli!

- Ah? Que?

-Te pregunte que si entendiste lo que dije.

-Ahmmm... si, si, lo entendi...

-Muy bien...- Con otro pan'o que habia traido, el chico comenzo a limpiar tambien el arma. El trataba de no acercarse mucho a los lugares donde ella limpiaba, pues, por alguna razon, sentia una especie de corriente electrica cada vez que se le aproximaba. Limpiaron en total silencio, hasta llegar al motor de la lanzadora. Eli se dispuso a pasar la toalla sobre este,  
pero Trixie detuvo su mano.- Que haces?

-Esto es lo ultimo que falta, no?

-Pues si, pero te dije que no puedes limpiarlo con nada humedo, que acaso no escuchaste?

-Jeje...- Trixie sonrio. Como podia regan'arle?

-Esta parte debe limpiarse en seco- dijo tomando otra toalla.- y debe hacerlo hacia afuera, asi...- del centro hacia la parte exterior, tiro fuera los resto de suciedad que quedaron.- Ahora, te toca...

-Claro... asi?- pregunto dudoso tratando de imitarle.

-No, tienes que hacerlo con mas fuerza.- Trixie puso su mano sobre la de el y la tomo junto con el pan'o. Eli trago saliva, pero no protesto. (seria muy tonto si lo hiciera) Poco a poco, se fue acercando mas a ella, hasta que termino de limpiar el motor. Trixie volteo hacia su compan'ero para confirmar si realmente habia entendido, pero se quedo muda al notar la minima distancia entre ellos. Eli levanto la mirada hacia ella tambien. Se quedaron con la mirada fija el uno al otro.

-Ahmm, gracias... por ayu... darme con el... bueno, ya... ya sabes...- tartamudeo Eli.

-De nada...- Trixie bajo la mirada, pero Eli no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Nunca la habia visto asi. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y, actuando por impulso y sin pensarlo dos veces, el decidio darle un beso rapido en la mejilla, pero para su mala (o buena) suerte, el movimiento brusco que hizo para acercarse a ella la altero, haciendola voltear de frente hacia el.  
Un inesperado choque en sus labios hizo que Trixie se sobresaltara, pero Eli no se dio por enterado de su mal calculo hasta que abrio de nuevo sus ojos, justo para toparse con un par de ojos verdes mirandole con confusion.

-No te bese en la mejilla, cierto?- pregunto avergonzado. Trixie nego con la cabeza, aun con su sorprendida mirada. Eli se encogio de hombros, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla. Habia hechado por completo a perder su plan y lo unico que deseaba en ese momento era que alguien le disparara una babosa de arenas movedisas y se lo tragara la tierra literalmente.

Quiso ponerse de pie para alejarse de ella antes de pudiera reaccionar molesta, o al menos asi creia el que ella reaccionaria a aquello, pero una mano que tiro de su brazo se lo impidio. Para cuando Eli tuvo el valor de voltear hacia la responsable de detenerle, la mano habia subido hacia su mejilla, acariciandola. Los ojos verdes lo miraban de nuevo, pero ya no con sorpresa, si no con ternura. Correspondio a este gesto inclinando su rostro sobre la palma de la mano, lo que hizo sonreir a la muchacha.

Se acerco cada vez mas a su rostro, y a ella no parecia importarle, todo lo contrario, se acercaba mas hacia el. Eli rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, mientras que la otra mano de Trixie peinaba su fleco a un lado. Eli no creia lo que sucedia, hasta que noto que ella comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos. Se inclino entonces y cerro los suyos tambien. Todo lo que recordo despues de eso fue sentir un calido beso en su boca, al que correspondio con el mismo afecto. No queria que aquello terminara pronto, asi que se aferro con mas fuerza a su cintura para asegurarse de que no sucediera. Sintio la respuesta en el cambio de las manos de Trixie de su rostro al rededor de su cuello. Sonrio un poco al enterarse de que no era el unico que disfrutaba ese momento.

Se vio finalmente obligado a finalizar con aquellos magicos segundos cuando sintio que Trixie se comenzaba a separar lentamente de el. (regla #1 chicas: siempre hay que dejarlos deseando mas, XD) Respiro profundo y la miro de frente. Lucia confundida, pero no enojada, en cierto modo, aliviada.

- Por que intentaste besarme?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Yo, bueno... no era precisamente ahi donde debia quedar el beso...- Eli la vio luego de contestarle. La noto cabizbaja y se abofeteo en su mente. Que acaso acababa de decir que no queria besarla realmente?- Pero... a veces, uno puede correr con suerte...- trato de compensar.

-Ya veo...- dijo mientras de apartaba de el y se ponia de pie para salir.

-Y, ehmmm... podria ser que,... ya sabes, llegara la oportunidad de que se repitiera...?- Trixie sonrio antes de regresar.

-Nunca se sabe...- se inclino para tomar sus manos y tiro de estas, ayudandolo a levantarse.- Tu lanzadora no fue la unica que quedo sucia, las Mecas estan hechas un asco. Ahi que ir a ver...- Eli sonrio timidamente mientras lo conducia hacia el garage. Estaba ansioso por saber como seria limpiar los vehiculos...  
============================================================================================================================ Otro fic! Ok, este si no va a tener continuacion por que, bueno, es solo un one shot.

Una cosa, yo se que no he ni tocado el tema, pero creo que esto ya se esta poniendo medio loco: Los Tecks Attacks.  
Para los que no saben, son chicos sin nombre de usuario que comentan los fics, con el fin de "asustar" a la gente para que los concluya, en el caso de aquellos que estan incompletos.

A la mayoria de los lectores y escritores no les hace mucha gracia, lo se. Creanme cuando les digo que leo todos y cada uno de los reviews que hacen a mis fics, y al parecer " Quien es Eli?" ha sido el favorito para protestar en contra de ellos. No estoy molesta de que expresen lo que piensan ahi, si mas bien soy yo quien insiste en que escriban lo que opinan, ya sea de la misma historia, una sugerencia, una critica, una correcion, un comentario de disgusto, tengan confianza de comentar sin pena, lo que si les pido, por favor, cuiden el vocabulario que emplean a la hora de escribir. Entiendo que esten molestos,  
pero con palabras soeces e insultos groseros solo empeoran el asunto. Me entristece ver que mi historia se ha convertido en un campo de batalla.

Sigo aun un poco perdida respecto a su paradero, por que conozco ya varias versiones. Igual les agradezco a ustedes que me han puesto al dia con la situacion y siempre esta el apoyo de su parte. Y no les voy a mentir, con todo eso a mi tambien me entro la curiosidad de investigar de BajoTerra, en especial, de quienes hacen sus voces en ingles. Hice algunas imagenes para mi pagina de FaceBook con sus fotos, y las de otros personajes a las que tambien prestaron sus voces.

En resumen, si me preguntan, mi posicion es neutral. Yo solo vengo aqui a escribir y soy feliz hablando con ustedes, ya que nos une mas como comunidad de lectores y escritores en espa ol.  
Saludos a todos y nos vemos en unos dias con el siguiente capitulo de " Quien es Eli?". :) 


End file.
